


He Is My One Night Stand

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hen Knows, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: It was the first time for Eddie to take someone home to have a one night stand in his damned marriage. And, it was with man. And, the man is his new co-worker. It was Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	He Is My One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write something to keep my brain sane.

"What a beautiful man." Chimney's word got Buck turning his head and his eyes narrowed because he felt like the topless figure was familiar.

"No kidding, and I like girls." Hen added to Chim's comment.

Buck, still confused, asked, "Who the hell is that?"

Chimney smiled. "Eddie Diaz. The new recruit."

Buck paused, to think. He felt Hen and Chimney leaving his sides. Then, he tried to remember Eddie. He heard that last night. Yes, he actually heard that from his own mouth. Buck's eyes widened as he finally remembered everything. He quickly ran away as he saw the man looking at his way.

Buck ran to Hen who glanced at him with concern. "You seen a ghost or something?"

Buck nodded. "Yeah, a ghost from last night."

Hen went at him, grasping his shoulder. "You good? You really look like you just met a ghost."

A handsome one. How could his one night stand be his co-worker?! 

"The new recruit... Eddie, right?" Buck asked, feeling dizzy because all he could think was about how much he loved their sex last night. Hell, it was the best sex he ever had!

"Yeah?" Hen pulled him to sit on a bench. She sat down with him and looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

Buck was pale. He could feel it himself and the mirror on someone's locker proved him right. "I had one night stand last night." As soon as Buck said that, Hen already had her jaw down.

"With him? That guy? Holy crap." She was shocked but she looked happy as well. "Oh, Buck. Do you like him?"

Buck shook his head. "I don't know but last night was..." His face flushed as he tried to find a suitable word.

"Incredible."

They both looked at Eddie who walked in and just uttered the word with a smile on his face when Buck totally freaked out about it. 

Hen couldn't help but made a face before she slowly left the room so they could talk.

Buck gulped, a lot. He glanced at Eddie as the man walked and sat next to him.

"Hey. This is actually not what I expected." Eddie smiled as he said so and he looked so damn calm that Buck thought that he was overreacting about it. Was he?

"Yeah." That was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Eddie chuckled. He shifted closer and their thighs and shoulders were touching. Buck held back his breath until he released a huge sigh because he couldn't stand this. He really wanted to speak normally to him.

He likes Eddie a lot!

"This is my phone number." Eddie passed a paper and the ink was still wet that Buck could tell he just wrote that down.

Buck took it and nodded. "I will text you." 

They stayed quiet until Eddie suddenly pulled Buck's neck and kissed his lips. 

Buck who was so shocked about it didn't get to react at first before he closed his eyes and melted himself down with the kiss. He pulled away when he became breathless and looked at Eddie while panting heavily. "Holy... I can't believe I get to kiss you again." He shamelessly admitted that and was so happy that Eddie nodded agreeing. Just as eager as he was.

"This will be a mess if anyone sees us." Buck said and looked around. There was no one, by his sight.

"Bathroom?" Eddie asked, his breathing was heavy as well. He was ready to risk his first day at work for Buck and Buck was so ready to risk his job for ever having sex on working time.

Buck nodded eagerly to that. "Yes."

Eddie smirked as he pulled Buck into the bathroom that was next to the locker room with him. Buck looked around before he locked the door, to make sure no one saw them.

Hen who saw everything from outside, starting from the beginning, almost screamed but she kept her mouth shut and went to Chimney to talk about it. She really needed to talk about it with someone. She didn't want to suffer alone.

"Chimney, I've got a story to hype you up for the whole week, or month." She said as she reached Chimney at the dining table.

Chimney looked up, confused.

"Eddie Diaz is Buck's one night stand and it was last night."

Chimney forgot the last time he ever heard of something so interesting in his whole life. "Damn. Really?"

"Really, and they are going to get caught because they are probably having sex right now. Or, most definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> #StayAtHome


End file.
